superearthgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet City
Plot The planet Gliese 581 and Earth is running out of the space for colonization and people to live! Choose your planet of choice and build cities there to make space for humans to live. Protect your people and city from aliens, build peculiar-shaped buildings and domes, and more! Game Stuff Here are the items you will see when you first start to play. *Resource Chart - The Resource Chart will show you how many of a resource you have. #Metal (labeled M in this page) - Metal is used to build ships, train troops, and form buildings. #Food (labeled F in this page) - Food is essential for your people to consume or your people will starve. Food is also essential for performing missions, training troops, and building. #Other Materials (labeled OM in the game) - Other materials are like glass, plastic, paper, etc. It is used to build, perform missions, train troops, work, etc. *Oxygen Bar - The oxygen bar will show you how much oxygen you have for your people to survive. The oxygen bar goes down after building, training troops, and performing mission. *Food Chart - Food is also used for food fights (FF). The food chart will show how much of a certain group of food you have to use at FF's. FF's are broken out when you attack or defend. #Small Foods - Small foods are used for bullets. They might be weak, but having a lot fired will be admirable. #Big foods - Big foods are used for missiles or catapult ammo. Not a lot of big foods can be used to make big damage. #Liquids - Even though liquids might be food, but they are useful. They are used to slow down the enemy or to take them down. IPSM (Inter Planetary Space Mall) Blueprints #Home Domes - Home domes attract people to reside on your city. M 20,000 F 10,000 OM 20,000 #Air dome - This is very important because the air dome prouces oxygen and raises the oxygen bar every once in a while. M 10,000 F 10,000 OM 20,000 #Farm Dome - This is also important because the farm dome produces crops for your people to feed on. M 20,000 F 15,000 OM 20,000 #Embassy - Join or form alliances and make allies to team up and rule the entire universe! You can also chat with people (meeting). M 20,000 F 20,000 OM 40,000 Mountain Blueprints These blueprints can be built only on mountains. So, if you are on a planet with not so much mountains, then you can only build less of these. #Metal Mine - The metal mine mines for metal and gains your metal supply. #Secret Cave - See secret missions that you can perform from the Interplanetary Government (IG). If you do these, you will be rewarded. #Cave Warehouse - Can carry 200,000 resources total. M 20,000 F 10,000 OM 30,000 #Cave Exhibit - Attracts people to live in your space city. M 15,000 F 30,000 OM 30,000 #Research Cave - The research cave upgrades items that you research. M 20,000 F 30,000 OM 35,000. Below is a list of all of the researches. *Space Agriculture - Upgrades your food production by 10% per upgrade. $20,000 per upgrade (+$5,000 per upgrade). F 20,000 per upgrade (+5,000 F per upgrade) *Engineering - Sppeds up building speed by 10% per upgrade. $30,000 (+$5,000 per upgrade) F 30,000 (+5,000 per upgrade) *Designing - Speeds up product making speed by 10% per upgrade. $25,000 (+$5,000 per upgrade) F 25,000 (+5,000 per upgrade). *Attraction - Attracts 10% more people per research. $25,000 per upgrade (+10,000 per upgrade) F 30,000 (+10,000 F per upgrade). More Blueprints #Other Materials Factory - Here are where all of the other materials are made to be used to build. M 30,000 F 25,000 OM 30,000 #Barracks - Train soldiers here to use as FF's. M 30,000 F 30,000 OM 20,000 #Training Area - Here, soldiers trainso they BECOME soldiers. M 30,000 F 20,000 OM 40,500